Beyond the limit
by Liia'2Note
Summary: Ancestor's fic during the last minutes of the Sufferer and flashback to his last night with the Psiioniic.


So... Hi?

This is the first fic I publish, and I'm only doing it because a friend said I should so... I hope you're happy with this, my beloved friend(?)

Don't be too bad with me, ok?

And don't pay too much atention to my horrible mistakes, I'm not very used to writting in English.

Ok.. I think that's all I wanted to say. I'll shut up now.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Beyond the limit**

My wrists hurt like hell. I try to focus on anything but the pain, even though it doesn't work at all.

The iron handcuff is burning hotter and hotter, more than 10 green suns, ripping my skin apart, burning onto bare flesh.

I open my eyes, setting my sight on the high bloods that had put me in here. Damn that fucking hemospectrum.

I continue to stare at them, keeping a serious façade, don't letting them know how much I was suffering, they don't deserve that satisfaction. I recognise a few of the high bloods there. I can see the Grand Highblood, that fucking bastard…

There's also that bitch of Midfang, I don't remember her whole name, and I'm not interested in it, neither. She's holding Redglare's glasses… she has fallen for my cause, for me…

Next to her there's that stupid archer who almost killed me. What was his name? Darkleer? Well, I don't really care about that. The only important thing about that guy is he's taking care of Disciple… She's the only troll who followed me that is not doomed or, well…

Most of them must be dead by now…

I don't know what happened to Dolorosa… _He_ told me she would be all right… I hope that wasn't a lie, she didn't deserve this kind of destiny…

I start to feel my bright red blood dripping from my wounds, running down my arm and down my torso until it reaches the only piece of clothing I wear, a short pair of trousers I borrowed from _him_ the day the high bloods got us…

_He_…

I look up again and my eyes meet with red and blue ones… He's looking at me. He has been for as long as I can remember… Why did he care so much for me? Why did he show them his power only trying to save me? Why did he love me? Why…?

Because of me, now he's going to be used by the Condesce as the helmsman of her ship. That bitch only wants to conquer what is left of the galaxy, no matter the price. He couldn't have any worse fate… And it's all my fault…

He is still looking at me, I can see faint mustard yellow at the bottom of his eyes, he's holding his tears. I understand how he's feeling… At that moment, a single mutant red tear slipped from my eye and rolled down my cheek. I looked at him again, and he understood what I wanted to say.

"Kill me" that's what my eyes were saying. "I better die at hands of my lover than my enemies' ". He looks down and then back at me again, he doesn't want to do it, but he will satisfy my last wish. He won't let me suffer much longer.

I close my eyes for a second, reopening them to find Psiioniic just in front of me. He raises his hands to cup my cheeks. He doesn't care about the high bloods that are approaching us. He doesn't care about the possibility of having a worse destiny. He doesn't care about anything else a part from me right now, and neither do I.

-Psiioniic…- I murmur his name just before our lips meet. Our last kiss is sweet and soft, but very passionate at the same time. It reminds me so much of that last night we spent together…

*Flashback*

My heart was aching, my breath laboured… We have been running for hours now. Psiioniic was holding my hand tightly, pulling from me so I didn't stop running.

We found a great place where we could hide for some time. It was a little wood hive hidden in the forest. It looked kind of old and abandoned, and that made it perfect for our purpose. Psionic smiled faintly at me before opening the door and letting me in, following soon after.

The hive was clean, except for the big amounts of dust piled there. It took us only a few minutes to clean the main respiteblock, we didn't need more than that space to spend our remaining time.

Psiioniic closed the door even though there was no need of doing so. He stood in front of me and bended down to kiss me sweetly on the lips. I answered immediately, unconsciously encircling his neck with my arms, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Soon, the kiss turned much more passionate. Psiioniic grabbed my butt softly, pulling my body closer to his. He began to undo my hood, letting it fall to the ground.

I didn't know what to do, and I just rested my hands on his shoulders, biting his lips softly.

We began walking slowly to the couch that was behind me until the back of my knees hit its surface and we both fell onto it. He pulled away from the kiss and started to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck, sucking there softly, leaving his mark.

It wasn't long before my clothes weren't on me anymore. I could feel his warm hands on my skin, caressing my sides…

WHEN THE FUCK DID HE GET RID OF MY CLOTHES?!

I try to catch up with him, but he's moving his hands to my tights, and focusing onto anything else was becoming more difficult for me. I could feel his tongue running down my chest while he was caressing my nubby horns with his psionics. Maybe he used those to remove my clothes…

I couldn't help the moans that escaped my mouth, all of these teasing was driving me crazy. Psionic began to suck my nipples, making my moans go louder and louder, I couldn't wait any longer. With just looking me in the eyes for one second, he understood what I wanted and he was glad to please me.

He stood and removed his clothes, my eyes taking in every piece of new skin showing. His twin tentabulges came into view and Gog! They were HUGE. I was starting to feel a bit nervous about all this "pailing for the first and last time" thing. I didn't know he was THAT huge. I knew about he having two bulges instead of one, but not this.

The mustard blooded sensed my nervousness and stopped everything he was doing to kiss my lips softy – Are you 2ure about thii2? – He asked me sweetly, kissing my lips again, his lisp always present in his voice. – Yes, just… continue, please -. He smiled at me and kissed and bitted my neck while stroking my bulge using his powers, making it trying to curl around that wonderful sensation. I began to moan and groan again, pleading him for more.

It wasn't long before I felt one of his fingers poking my nook softly, entering it.

Having something inside me was a bit strange at the beginning, but as he added more fingers and began to move them, that sensation changed into something much more wonderful. I was wriggling and almost crying in pleasure.

Soon, his fingers were out of my nook, and I could feel the tip of one of his tentabulges touching my nook. I looked Psionic in the eyes, he asked me for permission. He's always been so polite with me…

I nodded, telling him I was ready and so, he entered me in a swift move, holding a groan. I almost screamed his name in a mixture of light pain and pleasure.

He waited for a few seconds until I told him he could continue, rocking my hips in a low motion to make clear what I meant. He began to move, soft and slow at first but as I asked for more, he moved faster, harder and rougher inside of me. I cried for more and he stopped for a moment. I looked at him, asking why did he stop and I saw it. He was going to enter me with both bulges. It had been hard to take only one, both of them would be very painful.

It took me a minute to decide whether we should continue like before or adding the second, but in the end I told him to put both inside. He wasted no second in preparing himself to enter me with his second bulge.

It hurt like hell in the beginning, but as time passed it became more and more pleasurable, making my moaning uncontrollable. The harder he pounded into me, the louder I cried his name in pure pleasure. His trusting became erratic, bringing me to climax in no time, coating Psiioniic's chest and my own with cherry red genetic material. I let myself fall to the soft surface of the couch, trying to catch my breath.

Soon after, he came inside me, filling my nook to the brim with his mustard yellow seed and falling on top of me, completely tired. He turned around, changing our positions so it was me who was on top. I curled against his chest and kissed it softly, falling asleep in his arms.

The next thing I could remember was us sitting on the ground, next to the window, our finger intertwined and the hard pounding of the Grand Highblood's soldiers at the door of our refuge.

*End of flashback*

Our lips are disjoined. The high bloods have reached him and they're pulling him apart from me. I can see the ghost of a smile on his lips before I hear he calling my name softly - 2iignle22…- I look at his eyes and love can be read in them – ii love you – he only moves his lips to say that, but I can read it perfectly.

Moments later I can feel pressure in my heart. He is granting me my last wish. Just before he mutters an "I'm sorry", I spotted my red robe-belt tied on his upper arm.

Then I black out.

* * *

Yeah... quite crappy writting, right?

Btw, maybe I did Signless a bit like KK, but his rage came while he was being tormented/executed, so... I thought it was appropriate.

Anyway, I'll be glad to receive a few reviews. If you think I should change something (in grammar, I mean) just tell me :3

Byeee~


End file.
